Kanto: The Journey Begin
by Whisper to the Moon
Summary: Follow Michael and His Squirtle on there adventures through the Kanto region. They will gain friends and rivals and they will unravel the secrets of the legendary Kanto Pokemon. Romance, Mostly Action, and mystery. O/C'S needed.
1. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I wish I did.

If you want to know the description of the main character Michael it's in the A/N at the end.

Michael stood in front of the door to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Finally my journey begins," Michael thought to himself as he walked into the Laboratory.

Professor Oak was sitting down at his computer mumbling to himself about some legendary Pokémon. Michael knocked on one of the desk in the Lab.

"Professor Oak?" Michael whispered trying to see if the professor had heard him.

There was silence for a moment.

"...Yes, O' hello Michael how are you and why are you here so early," Professor Oak said looking at his wrist watch.

Michael looked at his as watch, it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

"I'm doing fine and I came early because I was very eager to start my Journey," Michael announced with a grin on his face.

"Well as they, The early bird catches the worm, and in this case your the first person who gets to pick out of our three starter Pokémon," The professor announced with a large smile.

He went in the back room and came out with a cart. On the cart was three sleeping Pokémon, three brand new Pokedex (Blue, Green, and Red), and three belts that had places on them for holding six pokeballs

"Well ...," Professor Oak said pointing at the three Pokémon.

"Pick your choice," He whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Pokémon.

Michael stared at the three Pokémon for a few minutes trying to decide which Pokémon he was going to choose. He could choose Charmander the fire type Pokémon which kind of looked like a dinosaur with a flame on its tail, Michael had had some bad experiences with fire type Pokémon so he moved on. Bulbasaur the grass type starter from the Kanto region. Michael thought this Pokémon was good and would be one of the best choices. Squirtle the water type starter. Michael looked at the turtle like Pokémon and he woke up. Squirtle sat on the cart and stared at Michael her big blue eyes just looking into his. The Squirtle stood up and hugged Michael.

"Squirtle," the Pokémon said falling back asleep in Michael's arms.

"Ill take Squirtle," Michael whispered as softly as he possibly could but still audible enough for Professor Oak to hear.

"All right," Professor Oak muttered as he took the blue Pokedex, a belt, and six pokeballs off the cart.

"This is Squirtle's pokeball," the professor handed Michael a pokeball with a raindrop on it.

Michael put all of his pokeballs on the belt which he swung on his right shoulder and it came down to his left hip like a sash. He put Squirtle back on the cart.

"Return Wave," Michael exclaimed returning his brand new Pokemon into her pokeball so that she could finish her slumber.

"Who's Wave?" Professor Oak asked looking a bit baffled.

"Wave is my new Pokemon," Michael whispered so that he wouldn't wake the other two sleeping Pokemon.

Michael started walking towards the door when opened the door a a girl in a white sundress and a black hair came in. She was probably an inch shorter than Michael. She had olive color skin and green eyes. Michael inferred that she was another one of the trainers coming to get one of there new Pokemon.

"Thank you," the unknown girl said to Michael as he opened the door for her.

"No problem," not being as formal as the girl but still returning the gesture of politeness.

She walked past Michael and Michael left the lab wondering about the girl. Was she a trainer? Was she nice? Would they see each other again? He left it alone for a while but he had strong feelings for her he just didn't know if they were good or bad.

Michael shook his head he could not think about her right know he had to focus on his journey. His first destination was Viridian City which held the gym leader that could use any Pokemon from the region which is kind of unpredictable which means he had to be ready for anything.

"Huhhh," Michael exhaled loudly he was confused for no reason.

Michael was walking on route 1 he was probably a quarter of a way to Viridian City he had been walking for a bout 3 hours. Michael looked at his watch which said its was 11:27 am.

"Ahhhhh," he yelled he was so bored but he had forgotten that he had just gotten a Pokemon.

He grabbed Wave's pokeball.

"Come on out Wave," Michael said holding the pokeball in his hand.

The pokeball opened and the light blue Pokemon with a shell emerged from it's red and black capsule.

"Squirtle," The tiny turtle Pokemon exclaimed happy to escape the pokeball.

"How about a little Training," Michael mumbled to his newly attained Pokemon.

"SQUIRTLE," Wave screamed she seemed eager

"Shhhh, you're gonna scare away all the nearby Pokemon," Michael whispered loudly so that Wave would understand what was going on.

Michael had been studying Wave's moves on the walk towards Viridian City. Wave knew Tackle, Bite, Bubble, and Water Gun. Michael was ok with the moves because for a new Pokemon those moves weren't bad at all.

"Okay Wave lets find a new Pokemon for our team," Michael said happily.

"Squirtle," Wave said Michael took the comment as an agreement.

Michael and Wave had been walking for an hour and only saw fairly common Pokemon. Michael was very picky he didn't just want any regular Pokemon like a Caterpie, Pidgey, or Rattata he wanted a rare Pokémon that he could have forever like a Dratini, Abra, or Gastly.

"Squirt," Wave whispered pointing into the shaking bushes that were on the side of the trail.

I looked at the bushes for a minute and they kept on rustling.

"Wave, water gun at the bushes," Michael said in an audible whisper.

"Squirrrr...," Wave belched as she let out a powerful stream of water towards the bush.

"NIIDOOOO," The Pokémon inside the bush yelled.

A small purple Pokémon ran out of the bush snorting. The Pokémon opened it's mouth and needles covered in poison shot out at Wave.

"Wave go in your shell," Michael told Wave so that the poison needles would not effect him.

Wave did as told and the needles bounced off the shell and started flying everywhere one hit the small Pokémon ,which Michael found out was a Nidoran, and one hit Michael in the hand it started to hurt instantly and it didn't look to good either.

"Ahhh," Michael grunted in pain.

"Let's ... finish this ... battle ... bubble... hide yourself," Michael said pausing while purple blood started coming out of his hand.

Wave sent out a barrage of bubbles coming out of her mouth so that Nidoran could not see. Nidoran looked confused and scared.

"Huhhh, Wave pop the bubbles," Michael sighed he felt bad for the little purple Pokemon.

Wave popped all the bubbles with its tail and we started to walk away from the Nidoran who had wounded Michael severely. The wound started to swell and it turned purple.

"Crap," Michael exclaimed it was very painful but he took the pain.

The farther Michael and Wave got from the Nidoran the more frightened it looked it started to trail behind Michael and his turtle like Pokémon. After a few minutes Michael started the notice the little Nidoran. He turned around.

"Do you want to come with us," Michael said still holding on to his swollen hand.

"Nido," Nidoran had a sincere look on his face.

"Huhh," Michael said picking a pokeball off from his belt/sash.

He hit the pokeball on the tip of the Nidoran's horn like he was cracking the egg. A red beam of light shot out from the pokeball and sucked up the Nidoran the pokeball didn't even shake Michael had caught a Nidoran. Michael stood up and than blacked out.

A/N: This is my first chapter so please comment and review I'm taking O/C'S please only private message me O/Cs give me name, age, gender, description, Pokémon, and personality. And at the end if you're wondering Michael blacks out because of the poison. Also I don't care good and bad reviews excepted. I hope you like the story. IM planning on having a tournament after the third gym it will probably be the a double tournament either two people on one team or just one trainer with two Pokémon. So if i get enough view i will make another chapter.

P.S A/N: I didn't want to describe Michael in the chapter so here it is. He's 5'5, 12 years old, short black hair, dark skin, and in this chapter he has a blue shirt on which is now stained in blood. :)

I HATE THIS CHAPTER CAUSE ITS SO SHORT HOPFULLY MY LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS IM SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.

Story Updates:  
><strong>Michael obtains Squirtle from Professor Oak<strong>

**Michael catches Nidoran(boy)**


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I wish I did.

This Chapter introduces new characters.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Michael woke up with his head pounding against his skull.<p>

"Ahhhh," Michael huffed as he started to sit up.

He clenched his hair with his hurt hand.

"Ahhhh," Michael screamed this time, he looked at his hand and he notice the swelling had went down and there was a bandage around the wound.

Michael looked around him it was pretty dark but he sat by a campfire which let him see everything. His shirt was hanging on a tree behind him the bloodstains were gone. He was happy to see that his pants were still on but no person was around so he wondered who had helped him. He looked at his watch it was 10:39 pm. He had been knocked out for about 10 hours.

"Huhh," Michael breathed loudly. He looked up in the sky and he saw something.

It was a Pokémon flying. It didn't have wings but it flew, Michael thought probably by levitation. It was a small Pokémon it started flying towards Michael. The poison started to get to Michael again, his vision started to blur so he couldn't make out who the strange Pokémon was.

"Mew…," The Pokémon spoke his tone mellow as a small child.

Michael's body could not take any more he collapsed and slept once more.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up and his head no longer hurt and his hand felt like nothing ever happened. He just stared it looked brand new and there was no scar from the needle.<p>

"Wow," He said still gazing at the wound.

He was thankful that the injury was gone and that he would be able to throw pokeballs again but, he knew that mysterious Pokémon had something to do with it.

Michael looked to his left and there was a girl about three feet away from him. He knew this girl he had to think.

"O," He whispered.

She was the girl from the lab they had only exchanged a few polite greetings and went on with there lives. But she saved him, he could have been left for wild Pokémon to come and attack him.

Michael got up and put his shirt on, swung his belt/sash over his shoulder, and put his backpack on his back. He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag and wrote.c

_Dear …. Kind Stranger,_

_Thank you for taking care of me while I was wounded please for give me for leaving but I have to keep on with my journey. I hope we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael. A._

He left the note on her bag that was next to the campfire and started to sneak away back on to the trail.

"Where do you think your going," the unknown girl asked.

"Good morning. I'm Michael it's nice to meet you," Michael said sarcastically matching the tone of the girl's voice.

"O, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Amber O'Grady, it's nice to meet you, well conscious anyway," she said with a little giggle as she started packing up her things from the campsite.

As she started to get up Michael noticed that she had changed drastically from the last time he saw her. She had Dark black hair below her shoulders, hazel eyes, and her skin seemed to darken from the last time he had saw her. She wore a black tank top, blue jean shorts that were tight around her thighs (not that she is fat she is actually very slim), and she had a birthmark shaped like a heart on her arm.

After Michael finished staring at her she began to walk off back to the trail.

"Are you coming or what?" Amber said as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" Michael thought to himself as he started to follow the girl who would change his journey forever._

* * *

><p>Michael and Amber were walking along the trail towards Viridian city. While they were walking Michael had told her about what happened last night with the strange Pokémon, she didn't believe him. Michael could have cared less whether she believed him or not he knew what he saw and to him that was all that mattered.<p>

"Michael would you do something with me," Amber asked.

"Umm what is it," Michael said skeptically.

Amber side stepped in front of him and took out one of her pokeballs that was on her belt on her waist. She enlarged the red and white orb.

"Let's battle," Amber exclaimed as she threw the pokeball in the sky a small bird Pokémon with wings came out of it.

The bird Pokémon looked like a regular bird with a brown feathered tail and brown and white feathered head. Michael knew this Pokémon to be a Pidgey which he had seen about a hundred, without exaggeration, on his journey so far.

"Ok, let's battle," Michael said pulling out a pokeball and sending out his Nidoran.

"Sorry Nido I'm going to have to name you later," Michael muttered to his Pokémon feeling a little bad because he had a lot of time to think of a name.

Michael and Amber backed away from each other; they were still on the trail which was wide enough for a battle. Nidoran stood in front of his trainer ready to battle. Pidgey looked a little confused but I still stood ready for battle in front of Amber.

"3," Amber said.

"2," Michael said.

"1!" They said simultaneously ready for battle.

"Poison Sting," Michael told Nidoran.

Nidoran did as told and a barrage of poison stingers came from his mouth.

"Gust," Amber screamed trying to make sure her Pidgey did not get hit.

Pidgey flapped her wings just in time but, poison needles went everywhere but this time no one got hit.

"Now Pidgey Quick Attack," Amber said anticipating the hit.

Pidgey flew in the air and dive bombed straight towards Nidoran.

"Nidoran stay still," Michael told his Nidoran.

Nidoran looked back at Michael.

"Trust me," Michael said and Nidoran stood still.

Nidoran was hit pretty hard which Michael was hoping for.

"Now while Pidgey is close use poison sting," Michael said Nidoran, got up and quickly took the opening.

Another barrage of needles flew at Pidgey and hit directly.

"PIDGEY," the Pokémon screamed. Michael could tell the Pokémon was now double poisoned.

The first poisoning was from Nidoran's special ability poison point and the second one was obviously from the poison sting.

"Now Double Kick," Nidoran started to run towards the hurt Pidgey who was struggling to get up.

Nidoran was about to attack when a red beam of light came and sucked up Pidgey.

"Nido?" Nidoran was confused he had no idea what happened.

"Come on out Bulbasaur," Amber said desperate for a come back.

A Pokémon that looked like a small plant with a non-budded bulb on its back came out of the pokeball and looked to friendly to fight. Nidoran didn't care how the Pokémon looked it was still a Pokémon and it was time to battle.

"Bulbasaur use tackle," Amber exclaimed trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"Stay still Nidoran," Michael whispered only audible enough for Nidoran and himself to hear.

Bulbasaur hit Nidoran pretty hard which Michael again was counting on.

"Nidoran again poison sting," Michael said with a small laugh because his opponent had still not caught on to his strategy.

Again the poison sting hit its target pretty hard but it wasn't very effective because Bulbasaur was a poison type as well as a grass type. Michael could not tell if Bulbasaur was poisoned or not he was just hoping he was.

"Bulbasaur vine whip," Amber yelled at her Pokémon.

Bulbasaur did as told and two vines came out from under his bulb and picked up Nidoran ad flung him across the field. Nidoran didn't get up.

"Return Nidoran," Michael said getting Wave's ball from his slash/belt.

"Let's go Waves," Michael shouted as he threw his ball in the air and a small turtle like Pokémon come out of its home in his pokeball.

"Vine whip again," Amber told her Bulbasaur and the same thing happened except this time Wave was thrown into a tree.

"Squirt," Wave exclaimed in pain.

"Now Bulbasaur leech seed," Three seeds from Bulbasaur's bulb flew towards Wave and attached to the outside of her shell.

Michael noticed that the reaction time of Bulbasaur was slow and that the poison was almost obvious. The seeds on Wave's back were growing fast. Michael knew this would be his last attack.

"WAVE RAPID SPIN," Michael yelled so that his Squirtle would hear him.

Wave withdrew into his shell and started to rapidly spin towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur Tackle," Amber screamed desperate to find out a way to save herself.

Bulbasaur ran very slow towards the spinning Squirtle who was also moving pretty slow they started to speed up when they got close to each other, Michael and Amber both thought it was adrenaline. They both speed up very fast and as soon as they collided dust was kicked up and both Michael and Amber could not see what happened to there Pokémon.

* * *

><p>AN: I like this chapter very much thanks you kakashifangirl for this O/C she will be one of my main charecters and remember im still excepting O/C's dont be shy. And Im planning a tournament itf you write a review chose between these types.

Double: Two pokemon on field/One Trainer/four pokemon over all

Double:Two Trainers on field /one pokemon each/ two pokemon in total for each trainer

Regular: One trainer/One pokemon/ Two pokemon overall

Thanks and please review and tell your friends about my story


End file.
